


Take The Hourglass and Drop It

by Meghan8awesome



Series: LatteWeek2k19 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted assasinations, Established Relationship, Lance's a prince, Latte Week 2019, M/M, Matt's a prince, Mention of a poisoning, Mild Angst, THESE BOYS ARE IN LOVE GOD DAMMIT, they're also married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: Matt has been gone far too long and Lance misses him dearly. While his husband is away, Lance faces some things that will make Matt wish he had been there.Day 2! Royalty/Alien





	Take The Hourglass and Drop It

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out different than I wanted it too. More angsty than pure unadulterated softness. But I'm leaving it the way it is and rolling onward! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'm back on my music bullshit, after yesterday's being not song inspired I had too! This one is inspired by Satellite by Nickelback.

Lance is lost in thought, staring out the window at the beautiful stars of their gorgeous country. 

The negotiations with the neighboring kingdom have been going smoothly according to his husband’s very detailed letters. So detailed it’s kind of ridiculous but Lance appreciates Matt’s attempts to keep him included in his life as much as he can with so much distance between them.

Matt, being the crown prince of Alaya, is leading negotiations between them and Gartat, the larger coastal nation to the North. The trade routes he and Lance mapped out for their first big project as the next monarchs of Alaya will provide some much needed business and income for their small nation. It will boost the entire country’s economy and help their people prosper. 

But the negotiations themselves have been a long and arduous process that Lance hasn’t been able to be a part of and not seeing his husband is driving him crazy. They agreed in the beginning that Lance would stay in Alaya to help look after things with King Sam and Queen Colleen. That was the agreement and it hadn’t changed much when Lance had fallen ill just after Matt had left. He had been bedridden for almost a month, the doctors not able to do anything for him until Pidge (Princess Katherine to her parents), found out someone had been lacing his meals with a weakened poison. The assassin had been apprehended and no one had sent Prince Matthew any word of it at Lance’s request. 

Lance had decided the negotiations were too important at the time and knowing Matt as well as he did, he knew Matt would come racing home at any word that Lance wasn’t alright. Lance knew this with such certainty because he’d respond the exact same way if he received word that Matt was in any danger. 

So Lance was saving that news for when Matt arrived home in a month’s time. 

One more month until he could hold his husband in his arms again. He could do this.

Lance is snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He turns his head sharply, moving slowly to stand. No one should be anywhere near the princes’ quarters at this time of night. 

The door opens slowly and quietly, as if the person is trying not to wake any occupants. 

Lance holds his breath. He’s prepared to take on anyone who steps through that door.

A familiar mop of tawny hair falling onto broad shoulders pokes through the crack in the doorway. The bright brown eyes Lance has missed so much since they left his sight, make his heart skip.

“Matt?” he breathes.

Matt flinches violently at the sound and smacks his left hand hard on the frame of the door. He curses loudly, bringing his smarting hand close to his chest. He looks up at Lance with a small guilty smile.

Lance doesn’t even register that he’s moving until he’s mid-air and flinging himself at the taller man. Matt doesn’t even flinch, he catches Lance’s light frame with ease and pulls him close into a tight embrace.

“Hello darling.” Matt mumbles into the side of Lance’s head.

They hold each other tightly for a moment longer, before Lance pulls back slightly to look up into Matt’s eyes.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had another month at least before you could even think of coming home.” Lance pulls his right hand up and softly cups Matt’s cheek. 

Matt closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

“Negotiations didn’t take nearly as long as we thought they would. I wanted to surprise you so I didn’t say anything.” he brings his left hand to hold the hand on his cheek. He turns his face to plant a kiss in the palm of his husband.

Lance steps closer, wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck and burying his face into the crook of Matt’s neck. Matt in turn, wraps his arms tightly around Lance’s waist.

They stand like that for a few moments more before Matt give Lance a squeeze. He pauses before doing it again. He pulls away from Lance slightly, hands on the shorter man’s hips, a confusion and concern flitting across his features.

“Lance? Are you alright?”

“I’m more than alright now that you’re home.” Lance says softly, face laying on Matt’s chest now. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course.” Lance assures. “Gods it feels like forever since we we’ve been alone in this room together, three months is too long. I missed you so much.” Lance whispers, tears beginning to prick at his eyes as he lifts his head off Matt’s chest to look his husband in the eye.

The soft contentment in Lance’s smile shatters when he sees the look on Matt’s face.

“Love? What’s wrong?”

“Did something happen while I was gone?” Matt asks quietly.

“Nothing I didn’t regale you with in my letters. Matt? What’s this about?”

“I was in Gartat for three months. Three months away from you was ample time to fantasize about having you in my arms again. I know the exact way my arms wrap around you. It feels different and I want to know what could have made that happen. So please Lance, love, what happened?” Matt pleads.

Lance bites his lip a moment. He was hoping he could avoid this conversation for at least the rest of the night. He sighs in defeat.

“It started just after you left. A day after I received the letter that you had arrived safely. I was in the garden with Hunk and Shiro and I started to get dizzy. I didn’t really think much of it because it was nearly midday and I had a light breakfast. Shiro and Hunk told me I collapsed out of nowhere and they had to carry me back to our rooms.” Lance pauses for a moment, gathering the courage to relay this part to Matt.

“It went on for a few days like that, getting dizzy and collapsing or nearly collapsing at random moments. Shiro wouldn’t let me walk around alone after the first time just incase.” Matt’s grip on Lance’s hips tightens a fraction.

“It got worse after that. I started sleeping late and eating less. After about a week I couldn’t get out of bed without passing out as soon as I was upright. The doctors couldn’t figure it out. My symptoms weren’t indicative of anything they could think of. I was bedridden and getting worse by the day for almost a month when Pidge figured it out.” He takes a deep breath and looks Matt dead in the eye before continuing, “There was only one consistent factor in all of this, I only managed to stomach one meal everyday and that was breakfast. Pidge started monitoring the preparation of my food discreetly, she didn’t even tell me she was doing it. I found out when she came bursting in here with your parents and an accusation of treason.”

Matt feels the blood drain from his face when he realizes what Lance means.

“One of the kitchen staff was lacing my food with increasing doses of poison. It didn’t need an antidote thank goodness but it did some damage. I’m on a special diet to build my body back up healthwise and I’ve only just recently been able to start lightly training again. Hunk is personally in charge of my food while Shiro and Keith are training with me. I think I’ve been doing rather well all things considered.” Lance explains lowly, he’s not looking at Matt anymore.

They’re both silent. Lance lost in his guilt for not telling Matt but knowing it was what they needed for the negotiations to have been completed so quickly. Matt swirling in his thoughts of how Lance almost died and he hadn’t been there. 

“The culprit was tried and sentenced a month ago. Executed for treason and attempted murder of the Prince Consort. As far as anyone can tell they acted alone but Shiro wouldn’t let me question them myself. I’m sorry for not telling you, but at the time I knew it would have made everything so much harder for you. The trade agreement was needed and I knew you’d come right back if you knew and I couldn’t let you do that.” Lance pleads.

He’s crying now, big fat tears running down his cheeks as he tries to get across exactly why he hadn’t told Matt.

“I’m sorry Matt.” Lance says wetly.

Matt surges forward, wrapping Lance up in his arms as tightly as possible while still being mindful of Lance’s slightly weaker state. 

“Please, don’t ever do that again. If things had gone wrong...I want to be here for you. I need to be beside you when things happen Lance. When we got married, I made a promise to be with you through everything, to be there whenever you needed me and I made that promise with the intent to keep it, but I need you to let me Love. I could have lost you and not known for days afterwards.” Matt pleads into Lance’s hair.

“I wouldn’t have been able to handle that Lance, so please, and gods forbid, if anything ever happens, let me be at your side.”

Lance nods into Matt’s chest, his tears falling in rivers down his face. 

“I promise, never again.” Lance assures. 

They cling to each other like that for what feels like forever before Matt stoops down and picks Lance up to carry him over to their bed. They don’t bother changing, they just lay down together and hold each other close. 

They fall asleep, wrapped up so tightly in each other that you could hardly tell where one ends and the begins. 

No one comes in to wake them in the morning, by order of the queen, and the two spend the morning snoozing and cuddling in the aftermath. Tucked away in their bed, reveling in each other after time, distance and near death experiences they lie in the moment that stretches forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. Yay! Anyway, I got some more fun shit for you guys tomorrow too so heads up! I hope you enjoyed this foray into fantasy and let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt! Superheroes/Supernatural and boy howdie do I have an AU for you guys. Anyone heard of Cybersix?


End file.
